A forgotten monster
by chloemcg
Summary: Sequel to "Marrige of Ty and Shazza." When Ty, Shazza, Niaomi, Sly and the others are on the run from Boss Cass's greatest attempt yet.
1. Family life

**Disclaimer: I dont own anybody in this fanfic.**

_**A forgotten monster.**_

Ty the tasmainian tiger was walking in the forests while carrying some peices of wood towards the house he and Shazza made just after they got married.

It has been 2 years since that had happened but still, Sly wasnt able to track down Boss Cass so everyone assumed that he was dead.

Ty was thinking about everything that ever happened. He saved his parents, he saved the world twice, he got married to his love life, Shazza the dingo and now a small bundle of fur was on its way.

Ty contiuned walking through the grassy forest, his feet getting a little wet from his paws touching the wet drops when he smelled the familiar scent of roses, which is what Shazza loves to plant in the garden.

After a moment, his home was in his sight and a smile engraced his muzzle as he saw his house.

Ty then ran to the front door and opened it before calling out "Shazza _I'm home!"_

After he heard no reply he gave a smirk, knowing where she may be.

He walked through the hall of the house, walked up the stairs, found a door that looked as if it was made from a unique type of wood and slowly opened it to see Shazza who was looking down at her huge baby belly and she was in a rocking chair while rubbing her large abdomen lovingly and not taking any notice that Ty was there.

Shazza was smiling as she looked at her huge baby belly and she contiuned to rub it lovingly while rocking back in forth in the rocking chair.

Ty gazed at Shazza's baby belly and smiled at it lovingly, for his wife was most likely carrying the future of the tasmainian tiger race and after a couple of minutes Shazza drifted off and fell fast asleep.

Ty chuckled lightly before walking into the room and kneeling down and saying to Shazza's baby belly "_Gosh kid, ya really do know how to tire out Momma dont ya?"_

In reply the baby kicked and Ty chuckled again before rubbing it gently. Ty scooped up Shazza into his arms and placed her in the bed before tucking her in and he began to have a nap of his very own.

In his sleep, Ty was shifting and groaning and in his dream he saw horrible visions before him. First there was a vision of Shazza being captured, then there was another vision of Boss Cass walking towards him and picking him up by the throat, next was the sound of a baby crying. Ty wanted these visons to stop but then a voice says

"_Ty, Nothing will change the events you see but there is a way you can make them better. I shall guide you."_

Ty felt his heart rate rising frantically "_No, No! This mustn't happen!"_

The voice said "_It's going to happen, Tiberus. Believe it."_

Ty suddenly began to hyperventilate but then to top it all off, he saw a vision of himself holding a lifeless looking Shazza. Ty screamed "_NO!"_

Ty screamed, shot up from the bed and bumped his head against a wodden shelf and Shazza asked in a concerned expression "_Possum, are you alright?"_

Ty rubbed his head and said rather sorely "_Owww... I just had a..."_

The tasmainian tiger paused, he couldnt tell his wife of the horrible things he saw because he may worry her so much.

Ty laughed nervously and continued "_I had a bad dream." _he put on a fake happy smile.

Shazza gave Ty a look and Ty asked concerned "_What?...Ya think I'm lying?"_

Shazza spoke softly while putting both her hands on Ty's to capture them underneath as she held them "_Possum__, dont bother lying. I can tell when you lie because your tail wags everytime."_

Ty suddenly looked at his tail and noticed that it was wagging violently and he captured it under the blankets with his gloved front paws.

Shazza said "_Now," _Shazza gave Ty a comforting look "_We're partners Possum, you can tell me anything. I promise I wont tell anybody."_

Ty looked deep into her big lime green eyes and he found himself purring at her beauty. Even though he just couldnt tell her the truth, it would break her heart.

Ty reached for one of his boomerangs, knocked it across his head and knocked himself out...litteraly.

Shazza sighed "_What am I gonna do with you, Funny little Possum?"_

She giggled a little and she kissed Ty's cheek and this made Ty smile in his sleep then Shazza tucked herself in and soon fell fast asleep right along with Ty.


	2. Rude awakening

It was now 3:30 in the morning when the phone suddenly rang.

Ty opened his eyes slowly and grumpily before picking up the phone and checking to see who it was. Ty groaned to find out that it was his brother who was calling him and he answered in what seemed more like a yell

"_SLY? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF 3 IN THE MORNING!" _Sly paused and after a moment he answered back sarcastically

"_Nice to see you too, Ty."_

The orange furred Tasmainian tiger rubbed one eye while holding the phone and he asked calmly "_What is it you want, Sly?"_

Sly instructed in a somewhat worried tone of voice "_Come to the Bush rescue base with Shazza in an hour with packed bags, we need ta talk."_

With that, Sly hung up. Ty was now feeling a little worried himself, never had Sly sounded worried, he had always hidden it like a mask.

Ty sighed and reached over to his right side to find Shazza peacefully asleep. She looked so beautiful and it would be a shame to wake her up but this was important.

Ty shook Shazza's shoulder slightly and said softly "_Shazza, Wakey Wakey sleepy head."_

Shazza slowly opened her eyes and asked "_What is it? Is everything ok?"_

Ty nodded though he wasn't too sure himself but he had to keep a stone face on so he couldn't worry his beloved wife, it would stress the baby.

Ty announced "_Sly wants us ta go to the Bush rescue base in an hour with packed bags."_

Shazza shot up realizing that this was important and she said "_Okay than lets pack some bags."_

Ty held out a hand to stop her and he said gently "_No, no. let me."_

Shazza sighed. Ty did everything for her ever since he found out about the pregnancy and right now this was getting to be no fun but it was one of the consequences of having a baby so she decided to put up with it until the baby was born. Though it still annoyed her a little.

Ty got up and packed some clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and some pyjamas and he got a yellow rucksack and put in some baby clothes, toys, and other baby things and he also put in something which was in a special bag which Shazza has asked about plenty of times but Ty said that she had to wait until the baby was born.

Once Ty had finished, he asked Shazza while brushing his hands together "_So, shall we go in the car?"_

Shazza answered "Ummm... I like the car just as much as the next pregnant Dingo but why can't we just walk? After all the Bush Rescue is only like, oh I dunno, HALF A MINUTE AWAY?"_  
_

Ty sighed again. Shazza was in one of those moods when she felt and wanted to be Independent and she wanted to do things by herself but he knew that he couldn't let her even though he was a little scared that she'd explode of anger so after a moment of thinking of an idea, he had come to a decision.

Ty said "_Fine we'll walk, But I'm gonna have to carry you."_

Shazza exclaimed "_WHAT?"_

Although after a moment of thinking, she had to agree after all it was the only way of getting what they both wanted so she sighed while folding her arms crossly

"_Oh fine..."_

Ty pretended to be shocked "_Oh my! That's not what I think I see, is it?"_

Shazza looked up at him and asked a little grumpily "_What is it?"_

Ty gasped again "_It is! A grumpy face! You wanna know what I do with those who have grumpy faces?,"_

Shazza pouted again while crossing her arms again and grunting before turning her face away from him then Ty answered with an evil smirk "_I tickle em!"_

__Ty began to tickle her underarms and she began to laugh uncontrollably and Ty asked while she was laughing to the point of wetting herself "_Ya feeling happy yet?"_

__Shazza began to gasp but Ty wasn't giving in until he had heard an apology and then Shazza exclaimed "_Alright! Alright! I ain't grumpy no more, stop it Ty!"_

__Ty stopped tickling her and warned her with another rather devilish smirk "_Alright but next time I ain't taking any acceptions."_

__Shazza sighed and she smiled at him "_You'll make a wonderful dad, Ty."_

__Hearing this, Ty kissed her cheek and picked Shazza up from the bed and into his arms and he asked while looking down at her "_Are ya ready my love?"_

__Shazza nodded and Ty staggered out of the bed room.

* * *

In the Bush rescue base, Sly, Maurie and Gillie the Bunyip elder were waiting for the couple to show up and as soon as they arrived Sly said "_Took ya long enough! What kept ya?"_

__Ty questioned while dropping the bags and while putting his wife gently to her feet "_How would feel if ya had to carry 2 people and 2 very full bags?"_

Everyone shivered and cringed "_Owww..."_

__Ty asked while trying to crack his spine to the right place since his top half was now pretty much on the floor "_So, whatcha need us for?"_

__Maurie explained "_Ya see Ty, since this little one is the first Dingo and Tasmainian tiger hybrid, Boss Cass is planning on doing something that puts the cub or pup in grave danger."_

__With that Ty's spine just popped back into place but this didn't mean that it was pain free and Ty fell to the ground while screaming into a paper bag to block out the noise while Shazza was clutching her belly protectively with wide eyes.


	3. A wierd craving

Both parents to be were going out of their minds but that was until Sly smacked his brother at the back of the head and once Ty had calmed down, he calmed Shazza down.

Maurie said "_But if ya come with us, we promise ya we shall do everything in our power to keep your family safe."_

Ty looked at Shazza and then her baby belly before looking back at the 3 people who were waiting for them and nodded.

In the plane, the plan was explained. "_You stay away from Cass, while we stay here and __Sly and Niaomi act as body guards."_

Ty nodded to Maurie who was speaking from the radio and suddenly, Sly warned while starting up the plane "_Alright, Strap in. We're taking off!"_

Ty, Shazza and Niaomi did as they were told and as soon as the plane was in the sky, Sly suggested while turning to the passengers "_Now. Whose hungry?"_

Shazza slowly raised her hand and Sly gave a smile as he said to Niaomi "_Niaomi, if you don't mind gettin your sister a bite to eat?"_

__Niaomi sighed "_I'm on it, Hon."_

__Sly smiled a little wider. He loved it when his wife called him "Hon" but now was not the place nor the time.

Ty said to Sly "_Alright, now that we have some time alone I need to ask ya something."_

__Sly nodded and Ty asked "_Where did ya look for Boss Cass?"__  
_

__Sly answered "_Every lair of Cass I knew of. I didn't know that he would get a new one. Normally he'd base it at the very place he either landed from one of his horrible failures or he'd just pull it out of his own beak."_

__Ty shook his head as he thought about the visions that he had last night but Sly noticed this and asked in a rather concerned voice "_Ty? You ok?"_

__Ty looked up at Sly "_Huh? Yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking about all that has happened."_

__Sly could tell that Ty was lying because of his tail wagging again but he just changed the subject anyway "_So ya excited about the baby, than?" _he asked.

Ty nodded with a smile growing on his face "_Yeah, I can't wait until the little snipper comes." _said Ty in a proud voice.

__Sly just chuckled a little but then Niaomi asked Ty "_Um...Ty? Should I let Shazza eat fish on toast with peanut butter?"_

__Ty looked at his wifes sister and nodded "_One of her pregnancy cravings. Give her what she wants but make sure to put the peanut butter on both sides of her bread and make sure that it's tuna or mackerel that's in there, please."_

__Niaomi gave a strange look and a small nod before going back into the kitchen. Sly questioned with a strange glare "_Fish and peanut butter toast? Ain't that a little odd to be a craving?"_

__Ty nodded "_Yeah but she loves it. So Sly when are you gonna start y'know what with Niaomi?" _He gave Sly a nudge on the shoulder and winked twice and Sly went wide eyed, knowing what his brother meant

"_No, Me and Niaomi aint doing that. That's for you and Shazza only." _Sly said in a panic.

Ty snickered and asked "_Don't wanna get in trouble with her mother from knocking up her second daughter, eh?"_

__Sly glared at Ty "_Shut it, Ty." _said Sly while spinning towards the steering wheel and while putting it on auto Pilot.


	4. Lost at sea

Half an hour later and everyone was still flying in the plane but Sly and Ty were playing a game of I spy while Shazza and Niaomi were making some more baby clothes.

Sly said "_Alright, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...C."_

Ty guessed "_Cloud?"__  
_

Sly said simply yet grumpily "_Yeah..."_

Ty sighed and had his go "_I spy with my little eye something beginning with...S."_

Sly guessed "_Sky?"_

Ty nodded and said boredly "_Yep..."_

__Sly said "_I spy with my little eye something beggining with-"_

__But before Sly could finish his go, Ty saw a missile headed straight toward them and he shouted "_Missile!"_

__Sly said "_I was bout to say 'S' but what makes you say 'Missile'?" _

__Ty pointed towards the fast coming missile and Sly saw it and he shouted "_EVERYONE EVACUATE!"_

__Everyone ran to the emergancy hatch and jumped out but sadly luck wasn't on their side today as they were about to fall into the ocean.

As they fell into the water Ty could feel himself sinking but he wasn't going to die now, he wasn't going to let his child not know his his father was nor was he going to let Shazza down. Ty put on a determined face as he swam up as fast as he could above the surface but only to find that he wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the chest and he opened his eyes as he saw that it was Niaomi who had saved him.

Both Niaomi and Ty gasped out the huge bit of air they needed and Ty began to cough and spit out water as Shazza pulled Ty on to the block of ice she and Sly were sitting on.

Shazza held her husband close into a hug and the next thing Ty knew was that he was unconscious.


	5. An Island

After a whole hour of doing nothing but floating on the ice cube, Ty, Sly, Shazza and Niaomi were now hungry, wet and cold.

Shazza's stomach began to growl and she held her baby belly and she said to it while rubbing it "_I know, baby."_

Ty looked at his wife sadly and the two hugged and Sly said "_I think Boss Cass did this."_

Ty questioned sarcastically while looking back at his brother _"Gee never thought of that..."_

Sly snapped "_What's that supposed ta mean!"_

Ty snapped back "_It means that this is obviously from Boss Cass, you Bunyip!"_

Sly growled and pounced on Ty and the two began to cat fight.

Roaring and growling in a rolling frenzy, Shazza had enough and she shouted "_ENOUGH!"_

Ty and Sly both froze and turned to face Shazza who had an angry expression on her face and she was panting steadily.

Ty went forward to calm her down but Niaomi beat him to it and Shazza said "_As soon as we find land, you two are gonna have to be apart for 2 whole hours, GOT IT?"_

Ty and Sly looked at each other and growled like the two tigers they are but then Niaomi fake coughed and gave them both an evil look then Ty and Sly both said "_Fine..."_

After 3 hours of smooth sailing and complete silence, Ty had an idea and he exclaimed "_Why don't I just throw my boomerang and if it comes back then it means that no land is near but if it doesn't then it means that land is near!"_

Niaomi said with a shrug "_Neh, worth a shot, mate."_

Ty threw his boomerang and after 2 whole minutes it didn't come back and Shazza asked hopefully "_Does this mean that land is near?"_

Sly joked "_Either that or it fell into the sea and got eaten by sharks."_

he laughed a little but that got him a bunch of angry looks then Sly saw something and he shouted "_LAND!"_

Ty said angrily "_Oh yeah sure."_

Sly put his hand to his hand and said "_No you Bunyip," _he pointed forward "_There's an island right in front of us!"_

Everyone looked forward and gasped in delight.

A huge island was in front of them and everyone began to paddle faster and as soon as they reached land, everyone danced happily and had a miniature party of singing and dancing.

Ty began to kiss the sand but he made a huge mistake when he got sand in his tung.

After 4 hours, Ty was sitting near the oceans shore and he was staring at the sky which was now a mixture of orange and blue with stars. Suddenly a voice asked Ty

"_So, what's on your mind?"_

Ty looked behind him and saw Shazza walking towards him.

Ty jumped up to his feet and stammered "_I..I didn't know you'd. I mean, I didn't think you'd be up, Why are you up? Why am I stammering? Why is the sky blue? Why is-"_

Shazza pulled Ty by the bandana into a kiss to shut him up and it worked.

The orange furred tasmainian tiger could fell his tail curling and his heart racing and as soon as the two broke apart, Ty's fur fluffed up instantly and he looked love struck.

The pregnant dingo giggled at Ty's mood.

Later that night, Ty had made a fire and caught some fish for both himself and Shazza to eat.

They were having a wonderful conversation with laughs until Ty asked "_Are you happy, Shazza? With me, I mean."_

Shazza said with a smile "_Of course. it was my lifelong dream to be with you, Tiberius. Why do you think I'm not happy?"_

Ty asked "_But what if something bad happened? I just can't lose you! I can't! I-I-I.."_

Shazza stoked the long hair peice on top of Ty's head to help calm him down and she hushed him but then she said in a whisper

"_Listen Possum, When will you get it into that wonderful yet rather silly head of yours? I will always love you. I will never leave you, that is a promise."_

Ty looked into Shazza's eyes and he smiled in deep happiness, in fact he began to purr from deep content.

Suddenly Shazza gasped and clutched her huge baby belly and Ty asked, concerned "_What is it, Shazza?" _

Shazza giggled "_The baby just kicked."_

She walked over to him and encouraged rather excitedly "_Go ahead Possum, say something to it."_

Ty rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. Nobody even knew if the child was a boy or a girl but he wanted to make Shazza happy, and if this will do the job then he will do it.

Ty nervously got down on one knee and said while gently rubbing his wife's belly "_Hey there, little guy." _

Ty could've sworn he felt a huge jump coming from inside and Shazza smiled and Ty exclaimed "_Incredible..."_

Shazza rubbed noses with Ty and she said softly "_That's because it knows it's Daddy."_

Ty asked himself inside his mind "_Daddy?" _Even though it's been like 8 weeks since he had found out about the baby and yet the word 'Daddy' was still new to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in an unknown area, a frilled lizard came running and he said while getting down to one knee "_Boss Cass, the Tasmainian tiger and the dingo are gone."_

__Boss Cass growled and said "_One way or another, I shall find them and get that hybrid if my name isnt Cassie!"_

__All of Boss Casse's minions laughed but then he picked up someone by the throat. Everyone stared in shock but Boss Cass said evilly "_You'd better get me Shazza or else I shall teach you the true meaning of the word 'Fear' GO NOW YOU IDIOTS!"_

__In a matter of a split second everyone rushed out of the jungle then Boss Cass said evilly "_That's right my lizards, go do your business."_


	6. Bridge of light

That night, Ty was shifting and turning and groaning in his sleep, as if he was having more visions but this time it wasn't this but it was somewhat similar.

In his dream, Ty was running in a flowery field and he was playing with Shazza but suddenly the ground opened up and Shazza fell in.

Ty tried to run to save her but suddenly Boss Cass said while holding something wrapped in a blue blanket and there was some high pitched noises coming from it.

"_Your going to fail, Tasmainian tiger. Your going to doom us all! And Southern rivers will be mine!"_

Ty felt a cave open from the ground and Ty fell in and fell to his death. Suddenly Ty shot up, panting.

Shazza, Niaomi and Sly surrounded him and Ty asked weakly "_What happened?"_

Sly answered truthfully "_You were sweaty and panicking in your sleep. Ty are you alright?"_

Ty shook his head and his head couldn't keep itself up so it fell to the ground and he yelped "_Agh!"_

Shazza rubbed Ty's head to try and ease the pain he was in but soon enough he fell back to sleep.

Shazza looked concerned and Sly said "_I think Ty may be having nightmares and visions."_

Shazza asked "_What makes ya say that?"_

Sly said "_Think about it. He saw something the revolves around ya, Shazza but he didn't wanna worry you. The next one was when he was feeling in absolute sadness and worry."_

Shazza couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ty was actually having nightmares and visions of what will be. She could now see why he kept lying.

Niaomi asked "_So what do we do, guys?"_

Sly said "_Only one thing to do. We've gotta make Ty at his happiest or else he may be like this for the rest of his life."_

Suddenly Ty begun to make groaning noises and he began whimpering.

Shazza knew what to do so she knelt down to him and began to sing

_"When you think_  
_Hope is lost_  
_And giving up_  
_Is all you got,_  
_And blue turns black,_  
_Your confidence is cracked,There seems no turning back from here."_

Ty was still whimpering a little and Sly and Niaomi actually began to feel more relaxed as they too were being soothed by Shazza's singing.

_"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation _  
_While the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations."_

Ty actually began to feel his breathing become a little more easier to control and it was plainly obvious that Ty was beginning to feel better.

_"That's when you can build a bridge of light, _  
_That's what turns the wrong so right _  
_That's when you can't give up the fight."  
_

Shazza carefully put Ty's hand to her growing baby belly and she could've sworn that she saw Ty smile a little.

_"That's when love turns nighttime into day, That's when loneliness goes away, That's why you gotta be strong tonight, __Only love can build us a bridge of light_."

Shazza smiled at Ty lovingly before giving him a kiss on the forehead and Sly and Niaomi blushed at each other before kissing each other.

_"When your feet are made of stone_  
_And you're convinced that you're all alone_  
_Look at the stars, instead of the dark _  
_You'll find your heart shines like the sun."_

Sly and Niaomi held hands and Sly held Niaomi close as if she was about to be a teddy bear taken away from a three year old and Niaomi was shocked. Sly had never hugged anybody before and she smiled at her husband.

"Let's not let our anger get us lost. And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost."

Shazza looked at Sly when she sang the first bit of that verse and then the one after that one she looked at her sister before holding Ty close into a hug and she sang.

"_That's when love turns night-time into day_  
_That's when loneliness goes away,_  
_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_."

Shazza held the word "Light" for 3 moments before Sly began playing a pair of bongos had had just found randomly.

After some random bongo playing, Shazza sang in a soft whisper

_"Deep breath, take it on the chin_  
_But don't forget to let the love back in_!"

Sly and Niaomi looked up and saw the northern lights, shining up in the sky even though they werent in the north pole but it suited the song and it looked very beautiful and Shazza sang while looking up at the sky

_"That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up the fight_."

Ty was smiling in his dreams and his ears twitched as he could hear her comfort and heal his soul from the song she was singing. It was the gift he knew she had. She always healed him when he was in the greatest pain.

_"And that's when love turns night-time into day,_  
_That's when loneliness goes away_  
_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_."

Shazza wrapped Ty up in a blanket and gave him a loving kiss on the nose as she sang softly to finish the song.

"_Only love can build us a bridge of light_..."

Sly and Niaomi went on their hammocks and Sly said in an amazed tone of voice while getting himself comfortable "_That was incredible, Shazza!"_

Niaomi agreed "_Yeah sis, Your a beautiful singer!"_

Sly said with a smile on his muzzle "_Ya and Ty will make great parents for the Nipper on the way."_

__Shazza said with a smile "_...Thanks Sly..."_

__Sly nodded in response and everyone fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little too Soppy but I just had to make a sweet moment. The song was "Bridge of Light." Sung by PINK. I don't own it of course. Anyways I'll be making more chapters.**


	7. A fun day at the beach

The next day couldn't have been better. Ty was in a fantastic mood, Sly had found some washed up parts of the plane that washed ashore to make a raft with and Niaomi had found the baby bag which Ty had brought along.

Things could only get better on the island. Wherever they were.

It was getting near sunset when Ty was swimming in the ocean but he could see that Shazza, Niaomi and Sly were working on building the raft.

Ty thought that this should be the perfect time to take a break but he knew that they would just make an excuse to keep working...Unless he tricked them.

A sneaky smirk appeared on Ty's muzzle and he swam up to the surface and grabbed a peice of wood that was shaped like a surf board before saying in a tempting tone of voice

"_Guys if ya need me, I'll just be doin some wave ridin."_

Sly said while not taking his eyes off of the raft he and the girls were building "_Alright. Have fun."_

Ty felt a smile dawn on his muzzle and he jumped on the surf board and shouted while the waves were taking him in while Sly tried to ignore him "_WHOO HOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN, I'M MUCH BETTER AT SURFING THAN SLY. WHHOOO!"_

Sly gritted his fangs in anger and shouted while facing Ty "_YOU KNOW BETTER THAN I DO THAT I CAN KICK YOU IN THE BOOTY IN SURFIN!"_

Ty said with a cheeky smirk "_Oh yeah? Come in and prove it. Wallaby!" _

Sly dropped the peices of metal he was carrying and he yelled "_THAT'S IT I'M COMIN IN!"_

Niaomi asked Sly while he grabbed a surf board he had made "_Sly, What are ya doin?"_

Sly muttered while running towards the water "_I'M GONNA SHOW MY BROTHER WHOSE THE BUNYIP AROUND 'ERE!"_

Sly jumped into the water and Ty thought to himself while sitting on his board "_He's so gullible."_

Sly who had an angry expression was paddling his surf board towards his brother and Ty had an devilish smile on his face. Sly had fallen right into his trap and now he just needed to get Shazza and Niaomi into the water.

Sly had parked his board a metre away from Ty and both of the Tasmainian tiger brothers had challenging looks on their faces.

As soon as a large wave came, Ty and Sly began to surf and the girls were looking at this, interested and curious. Niaomi said with a smile "_That seems like fun."_

Shazza asked while pointing her gaze to the sea "_Wanna have a break?"_

Niaomi paused for a moment and replied "_Yeah let's."_

As Ty jumped up on the board he screamed "_COWA BUNGA!"_

Sly however got sucked into the huge wave and washed ashore.

Ty and the girls laughed at a soaking wet, brown Tasmainian tiger who gave the girls both an evil grin and he jumped up and pulled his wife into the sea.

Niaomi and Sly were now having a water fight and Ty offered a hand towards Shazza who smiled and took it as Ty slowly escorted her into the ocean.

Shazza and Ty went to the point where the water was up to their ankles and Ty began to slow dance with her while the waves were making a wonderful effect and the sunset with the orange and pink clouded sky was also making it romantic.

That night around the camp fire, Sly, Niaomi, Ty and Shazza were all laughing about their day. It was truely fun and Ty couldn't be happier that everyone had fun.

Suddenly Shazza had an idea. "_I know! Why doesn't Sly play something on the guitar he made?"_ she suggested while clapping her hands excitedly.

Sly denied "_No, No, No, No. I don't play."_

Niaomi gave her husband a look "_Yeah ya do Sly. I seen ya play your guitar back home plenty of times and I think ya pretty good at it." _Said Niaomi with a little comforting voice.

Sly asked Niaomi with a smile "_Ya really think I'm good?"_

Niaomi said "_Sure I do," _She ruffled Sly's fur on the top of his head "_I think your the best person in Southern rivers who can play the guitar!"_

Sly blushed and said while picking up a guitar "_Well if you insist."_

He began to play_ That's where I grew up by: Kenny Chesney._

Sly cleared his voice and sang with trying to make his voice go with a catchy swing with his Australian voice

"There's still marks on the pantry door of that little house  
Where Mama used to measure us.  
I'm proud to say that's my home where I was raised  
But that ain't where I grew up"

Sly bounced his head a little before singing and playing the chorus

"See, I gained a little on Father Time,  
The summer my Granddaddy died,  
The first time I saw Mama cry.  
Man, that sure was tough."

Sly smiled at Niaomi who smiled at him with faith and wonder and Ty and Shazza swayed in time with the music.

"Felt like I put on a few years  
Watching Daddy wipe her tears.  
In my little coat and tie standing in that cemetery mud  
That's where I grew up..."

Sly sighed as he played the next verse of the song on the guitar he had made.

"My senior year, a case of beer out on the river bank  
Getting a head start on twenty one.  
That's the place that made me feel just like a man  
But that ain't where I grew up, no."

Sly truely did smile at his friends and he smiled with confidence and a determined face as he sang the next line.

"See I gained a little on Father Time,  
That night I crossed that center line,  
I bet I rolled a dozen times.  
Next thing I knew I was...

Waking up upside down,  
Praying God just get me out,  
Then I hit my knees beside what was left of my truck.  
Hey, that's where I grew up..."

Sly turned to his beloved wife who had just been staring at him with sparkly eyes. The campfire making her look like an angel. Sly closed his eyes and nodded at her and he sang the next lines.

"You learn as you go, that's how you grow!"

Sly turned to face Niaomi with eyes that she'd never thought she see. His blue eyes we're big and full of regret and sorrow and his expression was telling Niaomi that he was sorry.

"See, I gained a little on Father Time  
When me and her, had our first big fight.  
I said some things, I made her cry.  
She packed all her stuff."

"The boy in me said let her go,  
But the man in me said pull her close.  
It was time to find out which one I was,  
Standing in a doorway holding on to love."

Sly was just about to finish the song and he smiled at everyone who had gathered around him. Even his family.

"That's where I grew up,  
Oh, that's where I grew up..."

He played a Spanish ending tune and everyone cheered for Sly.

Sly and Niaomi smiled at each other and they gave each other a kiss on the cheek while Ty escorted Shazza to her hammock so she could rest.

But what nobody noticed was that one of Boss Casse's frilled henchmen was spying on them and he ran to tell his boss everything he had just found out.


	8. The snow storm and capture

The next day was the day that Ty and company were leaving the island. It seemed that they had been away from Southern islands for years even if it had been only 2 days but when everything was ready, Ty pushed the raft with everybody on it and it sailed away from the island.

Shazza waved to the island as it was getting farther away and Ty put a reasurring hand on Shazza's shoulder and the two hugged each other while Sly and Niaomi looked at the couple with sympathy.

* * *

Meanwhile the frilled lizard who had been spying on Ty and the others was running towards Boss Cass and he wheezed and coughed as he fell to Boss Casse's bird legs.

Boss Cass picked up the lizard by the throat and he asked angrily "_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, FRIZZILY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SEARCHING FOR TY AND SHAZZA!"_

Frizzily said with a choke "_I have found them *gulp* Sir, on Lally islands!"_

Boss Cass questioned while putting the choking lizard down "_Lally islands? That was supposed to be deserted. But they might've left by now."_

Boss Cass suddenly had an idea and said "_I know! I'll get Shazza when Ty is fast asleep!"_

Frizzily said "_Oh, wonderful choice, Sir!"_

Boss Cass ordered "_Now. Keep an eye on them and tell me when they are asleep, GOT IT?"_

Frizzily nodded and scurried back to wherever he was last time.

* * *

Back with Ty and the others, they were still floating and then Ty suggested "_Why don't we try and get some sleep, guys?"_

Everyone nodded in agreement but an hour later, they were woken up by a snow storm and Ty and everyone else were forced to stay awake to keep themselves alive.

But as the snow storm got heavier, Everyone had to claw on the raft they had made to stay on.

But suddenly Shazza couldn't hold on much longer and she let go, followed by Sly and then Niaomi.

Ty yelled as he reached out for his brother, his sister in law and his wife "_NO!"_

__The next morning, Ty awoken to find himself on the raft all alone. Ty shook the ice that was on his fur and he sneezed and some yellow stuff dripped out meaning that he had caught a nasty cold.

Ty didn't care about himself though, he cared about the safety of his family. He called out desperately "_SLY, NIAOMI, SHAZZA?" _

__After hours of searching, Ty had given up and assumed that the people he cared about the most have died in the storm but then he saw something glow in the distance and he paddled towards the object.

Only to find a holographic disk that said "To: Ty tasmainian tiger." Ty pressed a button and an image of Boss Cass appeared and said

"_Ty the tasmainian tiger. If you are getting this hologram then that means that you are looking for your family and wife. Well, worry not. Their here with me! But if you want them, Come and get them."_

__Suddenly the hologram turned off and Ty was now filled with rage so he whistled until a whale came and put Ty in his mouth.

Ty asked the whale "_Hey, Mate. Ya wouldn't happen to know where Boss Cass is do ya?"_

__The whale made a noise in agreement and Ty stood up on the under water mammal's tongue and said while pointing forwards "_Full speed ahead, Mr Blubbers!"_

The whale smiled and swam faster all the way to Boss Casse's blimp.

Once there, Ty threw one of his lasso ranges out of the whales spout and as soon as the lasso rang was caught on, he went up to the entrance of the blimp but just before heading inside, he saluted the whale and the whale saluted him back before going back under water.

Ty smiled and ran inside, ready to rumble.


	9. Baby's coming!

Ty quietly crept into the blimp and took off his scarf and hidden it in one of the vents since he didn't want to catch it on something. Ty slipped through rooms until he walked passed one room that had some capsules inside.

Ty cautiously walked inside and then when he saw Shazza was in one of the capsules Shazza quickly got up and Ty put his nose against the glass yet sound proof capsule and both he and Shazza rubbed noses.

Ty brought out one of his Boomerangs and then stood back and threw it and it broke the glass before returning to Ty.

Shazza fell to the ground while clutching her large belly and Ty asked Shazza while carefully picking her up and getting her to her feet "_Are you alright, Shaz?" _

Shazza nodded and she whispered "_I'm fine. Go get Sly and Niaomi, they're in a couple rooms up." _

Ty was just about to go but then he had a thought. What if the Frills saw Shazza out of the glass container she was in? Ty slowly walked back to Shazza and found a hole in the corner of the room and he carefully shoved her inside and he promised "_I'll come back for ya later." _

Before leaving, Ty gave his wife a gentle kiss on the nose and he also kissed Shazza's baby belly and he ran to go and free Sly and Niaomi.

But Shazza suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and it caused her to groan and clutch her stomach in pain.

Ty slowly walked out of the room and crept into the halls and then he spotted a room with his brother cuffed and tied up in electric shock cuffs both tied to his legs and his arms.

Ty saw Sly sitting on the floor looking quite uncomftable and Ty asked him "_Sly! What have they done to ya?!" _

Sly weakly and sorely looked up at his brother and explained "_They torchered me. Left me without any access to no water or food and if I move or even breathe these shock cuffs give me agony." _

Ty saw that Sly was not lying. He was sitting in a uncomftable position, he looked really dehydrated and he just looked horrible.

Ty knew he had to get his brother out of those cuffs and used his Thunder-Rang to absorb all of that electricity from the cuffs and soon, after a minute, they broke.

When Sly got up, he got up rather weakly and Ty had to support his brother and Ty carefully escorted Sly into Shazza's holding room where he could rest.

Ty then went to find Niaomi. Ty looked from top to bottom of the hall but found nothing.

Ty suddenly had a thought. Maybe she's in the basement.

Ty saw a hatch on the floor and opened it before going down to look for Niaomi.

It was pitch black and the orange furred tasmainian couldn't see a thing but he did however hear some muffled yelps.

Ty decided to follow the sounds and when he found a light, he turned it on and he saw Niaomi huddled up in a corner, tied up and muffled so she couldn't say a thing.

Ty luckily learned all about how to untie knots since he was raised by Bilibies so he walked up to Niaomi, untied the rope from her hands and legs and gently pulled the rope off of her muzzle.

After that, Ty and Niaomi quietly crept back into Shazza's captivity room but were shocked to see, Shazza laying on the floor with her legs spread apart and she was breathing shallowly and heavily.

Ty and Niaomi ran over to Shazza and saw that Sly was holding her hand.

Ty asked "_What's goin on 'ere!?" _

Sly exclaimed with a strained voice "_The baby's comin!" _

Ty and Niaomi looked at each other and they both started to panic but that will cost them dearly as an army of Frills were now on their way.

Sly heard them coming and gasped in a voice of horror "_Frilled Lizards!" _

Sly let go and let Niaomi handle her sister and he instructed his brother "_Ty, ya must go out and stall em until the little one's arrived." _

Ty heard Shazza cry out in pain and he gave a worried look and Sly reassured with a determined look "_We'll take good care of it, I promise. Now go!" _

Ty nodded and ran out of the room to go and distract the Frilled lizards but as he ran, he hoped and prayed inside his mind that Shazza and the baby will be alright.

As Ty ran out the door, he saw loads of Frills coming his way and he closed his eyes and thought of Shazza before opening them again and throwing his Boomerangs in a frenzy.

One by one the Frills fell to the ground due to Ty's anger but then he saw some trying to break into the back way and he slowly walked over to sneak up on them.

Meanwhile with Sly, Shazza and Niaomi. Sly was now sitting in front of Niaomi and he asked his wife "_Do we have any towels?" _

__Niaomi gave a nod and pulled the yellow rucksack off of her back and placed it down on the floor before searching for some towels and soon she found a couple of towels and handed them to Sly who spread out the towels.

Back with Ty, he was just getting ready to throw his Boomerangs at the other attacking lizards and he cleared his throat to get their attention and when they looked at him, he said while grumpily walking towards them and pounding his hands into fists "_I guess ya wanted to do this the hard way..." _

All of the Frills screamed like girls and Ty began to beat them up.

Back with Shazza and the others. She was so close to giving birth and Sly encouraged his sister in law "_Don't cha worry. Your doin fine, Shaz." _

__Shazza began to do quick pants and then when Sly went to check on the baby's progress he fainted right away and then Niaomi let go of Shazza's hand and took her husband's place and she exclaimed "_Shazza! Your almost there, Sis!" _

__Back with, Ty he was just about done with beating the bad guys so he began to walk inside but as he was about to open it, he heard Shazza's screams of pain. Ty wondered if it was a good idea but he decided to be brave and go in there and help his wife but as he opened the door the room was filled with high pitched cries.


	10. Ray is born

Ty slowly walked towards Shazza as she was now holding a small bundle of fur.

It only took Ty a second to realise that this bundle of fur was in fact his child.

It was when Shazza handed the newborn to Ty was when he got a good look at the baby.

The baby was a light creamy colour, he looked a lot like a tasmainian tiger but he had rather pointy ears like his mother's. He had large dark green eyes, he had light brown stripes and he had a large red nose.

Ty slowly took off one of his gloves to actually the crying child's fur and it felt so silky and smooth.

Ty slowly cradled the light cream bundle of fur in his arms to calm it down and soon it's cries dulled into whimpers and hiccups.

Ty wriggled his nose and the child looked at him and did the same with his nose.

Ty suddenly remembered something. He pulled out the bag which Shazza had been wondering what it was for months and he carefully pulled out a knitted blanket with some small bells on each edge (not so small that the baby could choke on them) and Ty wrapped it around the child.

The baby hiccuped and tried to reach up to his father's long hair peice so he could grab it.

Ty chuckled lightly as he lowered his head down so the baby could reach his long hair peice and the child grabbed it.

Ty giggled as he said in a whisper "_Lil Rascal."_ The little baby opened his mouth to show that it had a fang growing from his lower jaw.

After some close examinations, Ty discovered that the bundle of fur was in fact a little boy.

The baby smiled at his father and Shazza asked with a loving smile "_So what shall we call em, Possum?" _

__Ty looked at Shazza and suggested "_Well I like the name Ray." _

__Shazza smiled. Ray was the name of Niaomi and her father who had died whilst on a mission since he was apart of Bush rescue.

She had told Ty of this and he felt really bad but Ty had always kept her company when she needed it and she always went with her when the two visited Ray's grave.

Shazza smiled and nodded with tears "_Oh Possum...It's perfect." _

__Then Sly slowly got up and asked while rubbing his head "_Augh...What in Dinkums name happened?" _

__Niaomi answered before slapping him across the head as a joke "_Ya fainted, Sly." _

__Sly suddenly noticed the bundle of fur in Ty's arms and he asked "_Is he who I think he is?" _

__Ty nodded and said while handing Ray to Sly "_Say hi ta ya nephew, Sly." _

__Sly gently tickled Ray's belly as soon as he was placed in the brown tasmainian tiger's arms and he began to play with him but the sweet moment didn't last very long as Boss Cass and another Army of Frills broke into the room and surrounded the small group of 5.

Boss Cass walked towards Shazza who was being held back by the red jacket by a Frill and snatched Ray from her and Shazza screamed for her baby back but Boss Cass just smiled in victory and Ray began to cry, just wanting his mother back.

Boss Cass ordered "_Take them all to the sky deck!" _

__Everyone was moved upstairs but they were afraid of what was about to happen next.

* * *

**Sorry, I thought I should change the two chapters to make them better but I am still allowing fan pictures of Ray but you have to ask for my permission first by Review. **


	11. Saving Ray

After being shoved into the extraction chamber and being chained to the walls, Ty, Shazza, Niaomi and Sly watched with angry looks as Boss Cass put baby Ray into a crib with a glass casing above it and it was hooked up to a computer.

Shazza screamed "_LET OUR BABY GO!" _

Ty growled right along with his wife and then Ray began to squirm and scream his little lungs out.

Boss Cass covered his ear holes and snapped angrily "_Will someone shut him up!"_

Shazza gave a smirk "_Let me go and I'll calm him down."_

Boss Cass thought about it for a moment, if he let Shazza go then she could run away but then again they were on a blimp so there was nowhere to run. Boss Cass clicked his wing feathers and two Frills came and released Shazza.

Shazza walked over to the crib and took off the glass casing before scooping up her screaming little boy and she began to bounce him in her arms and she whispered

"_There, There. It'll be alright little one, don't cry."_

The two male tasmainian tiger's and Female dingo watched in sadness as they couldve sworn that they saw tears role down Shazza's eyes.

After a minute, Ray calmed down all together and he held his mother tight and cooed, thinking that she wasn't going to put him back in that awful crib again.

Boss Cass ordered "_Now that my guinea pig is now not making any noise, give him to me."_

Shazza stepped back away from him, There was no way Shazza was going to let her newborn son go again and Ty felt pure rage build up from inside of him as he knew that his family needed him more than ever.

Shazza screamed as Boss Cass snatched her baby from her "_LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!"_

As Ty heard his wife shout and his son cry, he had it. He used all the strength he had and pulled away from the chains before jumping on Boss Cass but that caused Ray to slide out of an open window.

Sly gasped and also pulled away from the chains and ran after the baby but to his utter relief, Ray had landed on one of the wings of the side of the blimp, but the problem was that the young cub was out of reach.

Sly got out his razor sharp claws and used them to climb down the blimp's metal bits and once he was close enough to Ray, he got the closest bit of blanket in his mouth and held the baby by the blanket in his mouth.

Ray giggled as he reached for his uncle and Sly smiled and made little cooing noises although they were muffled and he used one of his non clawed fingers to tickle the baby's chin softly.

Back with Ty and Boss Cass, they were fighting and hitting each other like there's no tomorrow and Ty listed while punching Boss Cass in the face

"_First ya trap my parents, *punch* than ya turn my brother evil, *punch* _ then ya killed a friend of ours who was also your sidekick, *punch* then ya try and disrupt my wedding, *punch* and now YA THREATEN MY WIFE AND SON *punches x3*"

Now Boss Casse's face was very sore and for everything else he had done, Ty gave Boss Cass the beating of a lifetime and Ty said while walking towards him with evil yet angry eyes "_Now ya listen to me carefully," _

He picked up Boss Cass by the throat "_Your gonna put my family and I down, then you gonna take us home and then your gonna leave Southern rivers and never return cause if ya do, Your gonna be sorry ya messed with Ty the tasmainian tiger." _

Ty brought out his claws and clawed down on the metal and the claws were sharp enough to leave a hole in the metal.

Boss Cass gulped and nodded with fear before Ty dropped Boss Cass on his tail feathers.

Suddenly Sly came in with Ray in his mouth and Ty exclaimed happily "_Sly! Ya saved Ray!" _

Sly muffled something that sounded like "_Wits the weast I crould dro. Whe's why Mephew."_

_(Translation: It's the least I could do. He's my Nephew." _

Ty questioned while pointing towards the rest of the baby's blanket that was in his brother's mouth "_Why don't ya try and take Ray's blanket out of your mouth?" _

Sly glared at Ty and muffled with the blanket still in mouth mouth "_Wit's wuck win _why seeth Ra Sunyip."

(Translation: It's stuck in my teeth ya Bunyip.)

Ty chuckled and tried to pull Ray's blanket out of his brother's mouth and eventually it was out and Ray giggled and barked like a puppy as he landed in his father's hands.


	12. A step out of line

Suddenly Boss Cass went out of line and tied the tasmainian tiger's up in chains, tied up Shazza and Niaomi and grabbed a now crying Ray.

Niaomi yelled while trying to snatch the baby off of the Carraway bird but the chains were stopping her "_HAVE YA NO HEART? HE WAS BORN LIKE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" _

Boss Cass snapped at the baby's aunt "_I DO HAVE A HEART SO I'M GOING TO PUT THE CHILD OUT OF HIS MISARY!" _he settled Ray down on a table and got a gun ready to fire.

Shazza growled and shouted "_NO!" _

Just as the laser was about to hit Ray, Shazza broke the chains and ran in front of Ray and took the shot herself leaving her out cold on the floor.

Ty shouted "_SHAZZA!" _as she laid there on the floor and lifeless.

Ty had never been so angry, he felt his heart beating 10 times a second as images of Shazza ran through his mind and steaming hot tears ran down his muzzle and he clenched his eyes tightly.

Ty was so angry that he got out two of his boomerangs and threw them in a frenzy and after a minute, every bit of the chain rope fell off him and he glared at Boss Cass with blazing eyes of fury.

Boss Cass saw this and slowly backed away while Ty gave a tiger roar and pounced on Boss Cass with his green eyes piercing the Carraway bird's soul and Ty panted as he shouted to Sly and Niaomi with a growl in his voice to make him sound like Lewis Armstrong

"_Get Ray out of here, Guys!" _

Sly and Niaomi did as they were told and Niaomi grabbed the small puppy/cub and ran out of the room and into the escape pod.

Ty pinned Boss Cass on the wall by tying him up in chains and Boss Cass said with a nervous laugh "_Oh c'mon, I was just kidding about killing you're family. Ya know me a kidder."_

Ty gave a smile and he punched Boss Cass in the face to shut him up and he was now out cold.

Ty looked towards Shazza and he fell to his knees and he said to her "_Shazza wake up. Please wake up." _

Tears began to run down Ty's eyes and he whispered "_Please dont leave me. I need ya, we need ya but most of all Ray needs ya. Please Shazza, come back to us. Come back to me..."_

Ty began to sob into Shazza's chest and caress her face.

Suddenly Ty heard a voice weakly say "_Don't cry over me, Possum." _

Ty lifted his head and gasped as he saw Shazza open her eyes a little and the two embraced each other for a tight hug.

Suddenly the blimp began to crash and Ty said while scooping Shazza into his arms "_I'm just gonna carry ya out. Is that okay?" _

Shazza nodded with a smile "_Works for me, Possum. Just get us outta here please."_

Ty smiled down at her and ran towards the exit, leaving Boss Cass tied up.

Meanwhile outside Sly, Niaomi and Ray were waiting for Ty and Shazza to show up but suddenly the blimp exploded and Sly and Niaomi shouted together "_No!" _

Niaomi cried onto Sly and Sly comforted her but after 3 moments, they heard a voice say "_Hey, guys!" _

Sly and Niaomi turned around swiftly but to their utter amazement they both saw, Ty and Shazza alive and healthy.

Sly and Niaomi ran to their siblings and hugged them.

Ty was really enjoying the group hug and as soon as it was over, Sly handed Ray to Ty and the new parents kissed their son and another group hug was formed.

* * *

3 months later, Ty, Sly, Shazza and Niaomi were welcomed home to Southern rivers and they all had a party to celebrate the arrival of Ray.

For quite some time everything was utterly perfect. But meanwhile somewhere else, a masked figure was creating what was left of Boss Cass into a cyborg.

The man said while doing the finishing touches of his creation "_There, all done!" _

Boss Cass sat up and it shown that he had a robotic eye and most of him was now made of metal.

Cyborg Cass said "_I shall kill..."___


End file.
